


The Gang Goes Camping

by knockoutmouse



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Making a Porno, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: On a weekend camping trip, things get heated.





	The Gang Goes Camping

One night while camping on Mount Mordor, Master Frodo began to feel lonely, and began to feel an unfamiliar sensation inside his woolen breeches as he observed Sam across the fire. 

“Sam?” asked Master Frodo, gazing lovingly into the other hobbit’s eyes.

“Yes, Master Frodo?” asked Sam.

“Well, you do not have a wife yet, so would you like to fuck?” asked Master Frodo. 

“Ooh, jaysus and begorrah, sure and here I was thinkin you’d never be askin!” exclaimed Sam delightedly. 

“Very well,” said Master Frodo. “Get on your knees.”

Sam obeyed. Master Frodo crossed to his side of the campfire and stood over Sam, who was now licking his lips in anticipation. 

Master Frodo slowly unbuttoned his breeches. Suddenly, out sprang his massive erection. 

“Wowee!” said Sam, his eyes going wide. 

“That’s right,” said Master Frodo, pleased with his reaction. “Now suck it, bitch.”

Sam began to gobble Master Frodo’s humongous hobbit meat. Master Frodo grabbed him and began to aggressively face-fuck him while Gollum watched. However, soon this was not enough. Frodo yanked his cock out of Sam’s mouth. 

“Now turn over,” he ordered. 

“Ooh, yes, Master Frodo,” said Sam. “Sure and I was hopin you’d be poundin me arse sooner or later.”

In addition, at the sight of the two hobbits going at it, Legolas pulled up her dress and began to finger herself greedily while Gimli watched in appreciation. 

“I could help you out there, missy,” offered Gimli lecherously.

Legolas laughed in a derogatory manner. “Ha ha! But you are just a little dwarf!”

“I may be just a dwarf,” said Gimli, tossing his chainmail to the floor, “but I still have a monster dong. Behold!”

Legolas gasped in shock at the size of Gimli’s engorged member.

Meanwhile, Master Frodo roughly pulled down Sam’s breeches and panties, and spanked his ass. 

“How do you like them apples?” he inquired mockingly.

“Enough, enough, Master Frodo! Please! Make with the fuckin already!” pleaded Sam.

“As you wish,” said Master Frodo. He inserted his erect penis into Sam’s anus. Then he began to move, really move. 

“OOH!!!” squealed Sam. “Give it to me, Master Frodo!”

Gollum scampered around the campsite while they fucked, frolicking joyfully and occasionally adjusting the focus on his camcorder. 

Legolas had finally recovered her ability to speak. “My, but that’s impressive, Captain Gimli,” she said coyly. “I do declare, I rescind my previous remarks. Let’s fuck.”

Gimli grinned. “That’s what I’m talking about!” He reached over to Legolas and grabbed her by the pussy. 

She moaned erotically. With his other hand, Gimli fondled her breasts. Then they began to engage in sexual intercourse. 

“Oh!” screamed Legolas. “Fuck me good, Captain Gimli!”

“You betcha!” exclaimed Gimli. 

“You like that, bitch?” asked Master Frodo as he pounded into Sam. “You like it when I fill up your filthy little hobbit hole this way?”

“Ooh, yes, Master Frodo. Please, please!” begged Sam. 

“Do you see what Gollum is doing, Sam?” panted Master Frodo between thrusts.

“Ooh, is he makin tapes? Lordy, I hope there’s tapes,” moaned Sam as Master Frodo resumed his arduous thrusting. 

“That’s right,” said Master Frodo. “That way everyone will be able to see what a dirty little slut you are!” Then Sam came. So did everyone else. 

Then Master Frodo said, “Sam, that was the best fuckin I ever done.” He took out the One Ring and got down on one knee. “Sam, will you marry me?”

“Ooh, jaysus and begorrah, Master Frodo, sure and I thought you’d never be askin!” said Sam. “Course I will.”

Then Legolas and Gimli applauded.

Gollum retreated to the darkness outside the light of the campfire and protectively hugged his camcorder. “Precious,” he crooned. “My precious. We will watch you later, oh yes, we will watch those filthy hobbitses.”


End file.
